


[Podfic] Long Shot

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Actors, Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Community: podbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an assassin hired to kill a seemingly unremarkable English actor named Eames, but a chance meeting has Arthur falling for his target instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339698) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Links for Podfic  
> [Long Shot - mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ag87n2d42q7o9oq/00_Long_Shot.m4b) mediafire  
> [Long Shot - mp3(zipped)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021020.zip) audio archives

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/q9ln3tyg5p67a2p/kansouame11_zpsb97dd4d3.png)

Title: Long Shot  
Author: lacymcbain  
Reader: kansouame  
Art by: raz0rgirl  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Mature  
File size/type: mp3 & mp4  
Length: 5h:9min  
Reader's Summary: Eames is an actor and Arthur is the hitman hired to kill him.  
Notes: Warning for death (not main characters), gun violence

 

Text version: [Long Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339698)

 

Links for Podfic  
[Long Shot - mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ag87n2d42q7o9oq/00_Long_Shot.m4b) mediafire  
[Long Shot - mp3(zipped)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021020.zip) audio archives


End file.
